


Know You By Heart

by lil_sis24



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sis24/pseuds/lil_sis24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scenes, one song... Established relationship between Miranda and Andy, but they are taking it a step further...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know You By Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot with the song "Know you by Heart" by Marié Digby

It would be their first public event they attended together since they had started dating. Andy could feel how nervous Miranda was being, even though the woman didn't show it on her face or in her voice. Miranda was perfection, like always.

The brunette remembered clearly how anxious Miranda had been at their first dates, even though they've been away from the public eye, and she was even more so as they first made love. To the world, the editor-in-chief of _Runway_ was unreachable, unconvincing and very self confident. But in her home, Miranda was more self-conscious, especially about her body. She once voiced the thought that no one had ever truly loved her so far, besides her children. Andy understood that and tried everything to convince her that it was different now. Because Andy truly loved her. She loved her with everything that she was, with all her heart. Of course there'd been good and bad days in their relationship so far. But Andy was sure everything would go well. Not only tonight, but overall. Returning from her inner musings, she regarded the editor in chief with a carefull gaze.

 

Miranda had to attend a Gala tonight and because they had made a secret out of their relationship, the older woman had asked Andy to attend with her, to give the rest of the world a hint. Near friends already knew and her girls really approved of her Andrea very much.

 

Andy watched her lover and partner in the fading daylight, as the towncar glided nearer and nearer towards its destination. Miranda was the imperfect perfection to her and she loved her with all her heart.

As the car came to a halt and Roy opened the door on Mirandas side, the white haired woman grasped Andys hand tightly.

 

_Souls that are so connected_

_Find one another's love_

 

It had gone smoothly so far. Everyone had looked wide eyed and frightened like always, when Miranda arrived. But as they saw the slightly taller woman beside the editor, holding the older woman's hand, most of them had gasped and were even more frightened to talk to her. But then Andy had gone off, to search for Emily, Serena and Nigel and Miranda was alone. Making smalltalk with people she knew but didn't like much. Nothing was out of the ordinary regarding that part of the event.

 

_Even in the darkness_

_Your energy is enough_

 

Miranda felt watched, not unpleasantly, but she felt it. As she turned around, her gaze landed on the tall brunette, talking animatedly with three of her employees. Every now and then the dark brown eyes flickered to hers. A small but loving smile on her lips, Miranda took a sip of her champagne.

 

The next second, some celebrity of New York city was standing in front of her and she lost sight of her lover. She didn't know the name of the man, but it didn't matter. She was Miranda Priestly and she didn't need to address him with his name. After Andrea had left she had changed that habit, that her assistants had to stand behind her and whisper the names into her ear. She couldn't bear it, knowing Andrea had been doing this and now was whispering other things, more pleasant things into her ear, and that other girls would come as near to her... Well, she didn't like the thought. She only wanted Andrea as near as that. Or her girls. But no one else. Especially none of those stupid assistants.

 

**

 

_Paris Fashion Week_ would be starting next week. Miranda was stressed beyond everything. But Andy was happy, even though she and the girls would need to stay back in New York.

 

_I don't need my senses to know where you are_

_My love will lead the way_

_Even in the distance_

_You are never far..._

 

It was because she knew that Miranda would miss her and the girls as much as the three of them would miss her, that the young reporter and the twins had planned some things while Miranda was in Europe.

 

_Anywhere I will come find you_

_Like my pulse is beating inside you_

_Take my sight I could go blind_

_'Cause I know you, 'cause I know you_

_I know you by heart..._

 

One of those things involved planning because Andy wanted to ask Miranda THE question... But not as simple as that. The girls and she had planned a short vacation (Emily and Nigel were involved, too, of course). Andy suggested Paris, but the girls thought it dull. Of course, Andys reason was, because everything they had now had started there, more or less. If she wouldn't have gone away there, they might have never be together today. Who knew. The brunette didn't want to know what would be if she had changed her mind back then.

So, the vacation wouldn't be in Paris, but it would be a big surprise for the older woman. And she would go there directly from Paris, instead back home as she thought she would.

 

**

 

“Emily” Miranda called in her quiet voice. She was sitting in the first row of seats in the private plane. Her staff behind her, talking about the shows they had seen during the last week and what they could use for the next issue of _Runway_.

 

“Yes Miranda?” Emily appeared right beside her, notepad and pen in hand.

“Where are we flying to? If I'm right, beneath us is the British coast. Isn't that the wrong direction?”

The editor didn't look at her, not even in her direction. She stared out the small window.

Emily tried to stay calm. “I love my job I love my job I love my job” she started her mental mantra.

“You are right Miranda.” she then answered honestly. Andy would need to pick up the pieces. But she knew her friend already expected that. The brunette would do so this night, after the party all of them had organized. Miranda didn't know about all of that. Well, way to go... to hell, surely.

 

A glare finally landed on her, but Miranda didn't say anything.

 

The red head smiled gently. “You wouldn't want to miss London tonight, Miranda...” she said and then, with a pounding heart, ran to the other end of the plane. She would be fired, she was sure about that. As soon as they were back in New York, if Andys plan wouldn't work...

 

**

 

“Nigel, where are we.” Miranda demanded to know. She hadn't spoken to her first assistant since the stunt she had pulled while in the air.

At the moment they were in front of a villa, somewhere in the country she loved so much, but she was more than a little sour. She wanted to be home as soon as possible. Back to where her children and her lover were waiting for her. Instead she found herself standing in front of a dark house, in the late evening, with only Nigel as companion. She pursed her lips.

 

_I can feel your spirit_

_Lost in a crowded room_

_I don't need to hear it_

_Your voice carries through..._

 

Nigel simply smiled, a similar smile to the one Emily had on her face a few hours ago.

“Let's just go inside...” the fashion director suggested and led the way without waiting for her answer or approval.

 

There was music and lots of people. The house had seemed dark, because the blinds were down and it was already late evening outside.

 

Miranda closed her eyes. She wasn't up to that right now. She missed her... family. Yes, Andy was family. Her Andrea.

 

_I don't need my senses to know where you are_

_My love will lead the way_

_Even in the distance_

_You're never far..._

 

And suddenly she felt a hand catch hers. She opened her eyes. No one ever touched her. Just her family.

But it _was_ someone of her family. Caroline had caught her hand in her small one. Her daughter smiled up at her and then pulled her further into the room and into the crowd.

“Don't worry...” she could hear a familiar voice whisper. It was Cassidy, suddenly walking beside her. Her other daughter smiled, too.

Miranda's eyes widened. What were they doing here? How did they get here?

 

_In all this madness we still manage_

_To stay together_

_We're never apart_

_Don't let the chaos separate us_

_I'm there wherever you are..._

 

And then, she caught sight of a tall brunette. Dancing in the crowd, but her eyes in her direction. Of course. Andrea always knew where she was, what she wanted. The crowd enclosed her again.

 

_Anywhere I will come find you_

_Like my pulse is beating inside you_

_Take my sight I could go blind_

_'Cause I know you, 'cause I know you_

_I know you by heart..._

 

“See. I promised you, I won't leave and we'll be together again, soon.” A voice suddenly whispered into her ear from behind. Miranda spun around, directly into the open arms of an waiting Andrea Sachs. “I'm there wherever you are. Even in the distance, you're never far, Miranda. Because I know you by heart... Come with me now, love. I want to show you something.”

She pressed a light kiss to Mirandas temple. “Follow through, girls!” She said with a bright smile to the twins. They grinned at her and did as they were told.

 

Back out in the garden were torches spread throughout the whole property. They lit it well enough for the four people to find their way to an small arbor, lightly decorated, leaded by the brunette.

 

The girls let the adults settle into the blankets they had thrown over the bench standing there and then placed themselves one on each side of the two. For a few minutes the four females stared silently into the nearly clear sky.

“I'm glad you didn't throw Emily out of the plane and made the pilot turn around.” Andrea broke the silence.

“We're glad too!” Cassidy chimed in.

Miranda chuckled. “I was playing with that thought, you know.”

“I know..” Andy whispered. She lifted their intertwined hands and kissed Mirandas. “That's why I said it.”

The fell silent once again.

“I love you.” Miranda whispered. “All three of you.”

“And we love you” Caroline answered, feeling Andy tense beside her. She squeezed her hand in support.

 

“And I love you, with all my heart. Miranda... my love... would you marry me?”

 

_Souls that are so connected_

_Find one another's love_

_Even in the darkness_

_Your energy is enough..._

 

“Yes. Yes, I would. I would love to. God, yes!” And then she kissed her. The girls looked away, slightly disgusted (really, they were thirteen, which thirteen year old would want to see their mom and soon-to-be-stepmom kissing??) but with big smiles on their faces.

 

_Take my sight I could go blind_

_'Cause I know you, 'cause I know you_

_I know you by heart..._

 

Fin.


End file.
